


Determined

by mm8



Series: MMoM [33]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Rejection, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts when Owen rejects her but it only adds fuel to the fire to keep trying to win his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determined

She'd been crushed when Owen threw away the birthday present she'd given him earlier.

_"It's rubbish. You're barking up the wrong tree, Tosh."_

That wasn't going to break her or push her down.

The rabbit was pulsing inside of her as she thrust upwards, eager. 

Every time Owen rejected her for someone else, it made Toshiko more zealous to fight for him. Every time she caught him in person or on the CCTV fucking another teammate she imagined Owen was with her instead. 

Tosh came the instant she pushed the button for the highest setting, and cried out Owen's name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> See any errors? Just let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
